


程序猿的0与1

by zz1225xy



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 02:58:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14251593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zz1225xy/pseuds/zz1225xy
Summary: 脑洞草稿阶段





	程序猿的0与1

A君：人妻痴汉，过分体贴而对感情的处理有些拖拉  
B君：程序员典型情商，让人担心脑子里装的是不是全是0和1，意外地能打直球，从正确认识自己的情感到表白只用了不到12个小时


End file.
